


Simple Mathematics, or, One and one and one makes a very full bed

by commatme



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, and so did steve, but so did danny, those women steve dated in s10 deserved a little more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme
Summary: “It feels like I’m dating two guys for the price of one,” Brooke says, at some point, and it’s a joke, but then there’s also the time Steve is already naked on the bed and about to unhook her bra and Danny walks into the room.
Relationships: Brooke Gardner/Danny "Danno" Williams, Brooke Gardner/Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Simple Mathematics, or, One and one and one makes a very full bed

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very much here for poor Brooke getting something out of the fact that canon Steve interrupts their dates to go answer Danny’s calls and suddenly has Danny living with him (and probably sleeping in his bed) and then turns their Valentine’s outing into a stay at home group hang for that very same Danny Williams, and that’s only what we know about canonically. She was either the most understanding kinda-girlfriend ever or she just plain _understood_ some things, and I like the latter more, so here’s a fic about how that might have played out.

“It feels like I’m dating two guys for the price of one,” Brooke says, at some point, and it’s a joke, but then there’s also the time Steve is already naked on the bed and about to unhook her bra and Danny walks into the room. Danny immediately starts to apologize and claps a hand over his eyes, but instead of backtracking and slamming the door shut like he should, he still blindly navigates his way to the nightstand that’s become his to get the book he came to fetch. Stubborn bastard. If Steve had to point to any one moment that started the ball rolling until it was going too fast for him to catch even if he had wanted to, it would probably be that.

Either way, a little while after that incident Brooke gives a tiny push, or maybe more of an invitation to nudge, really. There’s a candlelight dinner Steve prepared that gets shared three ways because Danny happened to be home and Brooke is a really cool woman. Afterwards they have time for maybe half a drink each before there’s another innocent joke followed by a tumble and some skidding and then Steve finds himself in his own bed, naked and a little dizzy and pulling on his dick while he watches his best friend fuck his girlfriend a foot in front of him.

Steve’s been inside of Brooke maybe a dozen times now, and he’s eaten her pussy with great relish and she’s sucked him off with very soft lips and it was all a lot of fun and he knows by now that she’s not loud but very responsive, but he can also tell, just from watching, that Danny is good at this. Brooke is on her back with her legs spread, Danny curled over her with his hands planted on either side, driving into her with long, sure strokes and a steady rhythm that is slowly driving her wild.

Steve feels that way, too. He’s never done anything like this. Lynn dirty talked to him once about a threesome she had in college and that was a great night, but they’d never seriously considered finding a third person to relive the past. It was just a fantasy.

This is not a fantasy. This is like watching porn but way more intense. He can almost feel the heat radiate off of Brooke and Danny and he can _definitely_ feel the bed shake. He can hear them pant and the image is sharper than even the most high definition video. He jerks himself harder when Danny speeds up, and he doesn’t know if he wants to watch Brooke’s open mouth or Danny’s glazed eyes or Brooke’s shaking breasts or Danny’s clenched ass, but he keeps getting stuck on the place where they’re joined, where he can see a few inches of Danny’s slick red cock disappear in Brooke’s folds over and over again. 

Danny’s been a regular occupant of this bed for months now, but it was out of practicality, because there’s a very limited number of rooms and Steve wasn’t going to force Danny to sleep on the couch and ruin his back for no reason. It was being a good buddy. But this, oh God, there’s nothing very practical or buddy-like about this.

Brooke’s eyes are half open but not focused on anything. Her hand hits the bedspread, clawing, scrambling for purchase. She seems to be teetering on the edge again already, even though she already came once, shuddering around Steve’s fingers. When she was beginning to catch her breath instead of gasping for it, Danny pushed Steve’s arm away – Steve can still feel the imprint of that single touch even now, like an invisible burn mark on the inside of his wrist – and licked into her, cleaning her up until his chin was wet and she was mewling again and demanded that one of them, didn’t matter who, got his shit together and got inside of her already. That’s where it really went off a cliff: when Steve wordlessly handed Danny the condom, too turned on to even try to pretend he wanted to get his own dick wet more than he wanted to watch Danny fuck someone. 

Danny had looked at him briefly, let his hungry eyes trail down to Steve’s erection, and then he’d torn into the condom wrapper.

Brooke comes again before Danny does. He keeps going, does not even slow down in deference, and Brooke is right back to moaning after she stops tensing up, just like last time. There’s a surge of affection in Steve’s chest, so he leans in close and drops a few kisses to Brooke’s face and that beauty mark above her lip and she does her best to kiss him back, but he rolls away again the next moment, because the view from a distance was so very irresistible. Danny’s face is concentrated, not like a machine but like a man who knows what he’s doing and knows it’s worth doing well, but Brooke’s is exultant, like someone who’s getting exactly what she wants. Steve relates to that a lot more, except he’s not sure he knew he wanted it going in and he’s still getting it.

He curls a hand around his throbbing cock again. He has to force himself to go slow so he can avoid crashing into his orgasm headfirst. No rush, no race. This is too good to be over already.

Danny makes it more difficult on him by putting more force behind his thrusts, clearly approaching exactly the edge Steve is trying to skirt. Steve makes an involuntary sound in the back of his throat that’s complaint or encouragement or just plain madness and Danny looks at him and their eyes lock for a moment. Danny’s pupils are blown wide with lust.

Steve very nearly comes. He has to squeeze the base of his dick meanly to stave it off and he’s so distracted trying to keep himself from spilling his seed that he almost misses when Danny does, hips finally stuttering and stilling and groaning as he tenses up. He’s a vision, and so is Brooke under him, her long dark hair fanning across the white of the bedspread above her, her hands running over Danny’s flexed biceps, her chest heaving almost as much as Danny’s.

Danny pulls out, careful with the condom until he has it wrapped in two tissues and can drop it to the floor, and then he falls, like a felled tree, down on the mattress in between Brooke and Steve. There’s not that much free space and Danny isn’t touching Brooke anymore, which means he’s laid out right in front of Steve, eyes closed. His dick is slowly going soft. It’s still shiny wet.

When his eyes open, he’s looking directly at Steve. “Your turn.”

Steve tears his attention away to look over Danny at Brooke, who has another condom in her hand. He does not need to be told twice. He vaults over Danny while being careful to avoid so much as a single brush of their skin and then he’s the one between Brooke’s knees, touching, running his hands over her sides and cupping her breasts and taking a moment for a better, deeper kiss.

A short moment. He’s still painfully hard and she’s grinning as she rolls on the condom, the fleeting touch of her hands as she does so extremely welcome but also extremely unsatisfying. “Think you can make me come a third time, baby?”

“Yeah, babe, can you?” Danny taunts. Steve is reminded of Danny’s presence sharply. Danny is on his side now, still close, watching them like Steve watched him and Brooke, but with less spellbound admiration and more of a cat-who-already-shot-his-cream smirk.

Steve’s stomach swoops. “Yeah,” he says, breathless, because that’s about it for what he can manage in clever retorts in his current state of arousal. He vaguely realizes that he just committed to something here. He could just finish and use his mouth to take Brooke to that peak a third time, but he feels, from Danny instead of Brooke, some sort of pressure to do at least something worthwhile with his dick.

Most of that stops mattering really damn quick when he slides in. She’s so wet and soft and this is exactly where Danny’s dick was two minutes ago. He kind of wishes there were no need for condoms and what he’d feel inside of her were actual evidence of Danny too, but it’s for the best that it’s not, because just the thought alone is almost too much. Danny, coming into Steve’s life and house and girlfriend, always like it’s his divine right, like he belongs there. Steve has to close his eyes and wait it out for a moment.

“Steve, come on,” Brooke says, pleadingly, and Steve doesn’t even look but he knows Danny’s smirking still, watching this, watching him try to fuck his girlfriend and almost lose it instantly, so he gets moving. There’s nothing that pushes his endurance to the limit and over it like knowing Danny is watching and judging him. Healthy competition has always revved his engine more than anything.

He drives into Brooke hard and fast, and she closes her eyes and throws her arms above her head and lets her take him the way he already knows she likes it. She looks so good, flushed and fucked and uninhibited, and then suddenly there’s a hand drifting into view. It’s Danny’s hand, which settles on one of Brooke’s breasts and massages her nipple and makes her arch her back.

“This okay?” Danny asks lowly, and in response Brooke moans something that sounds like a broken “please” and makes Steve feel retroactively selfish about not even having thought to offer. 

He forgets all about that when Danny takes his hand away and replaces it with his apparently very talented mouth and Brooke lets out a keening noise loud enough that it comes close to an actual scream, because it turns out she does get loud if there are six hands to press the right buttons for long enough. 

The back of Danny’s head fills Steve’s field of vision. Danny’s hair is a little disheveled and his neck looks damp and his shoulders are naked and Steve has never had the chance to just look at him like this from up close, broad and strong and muscled while Steve’s dick is buried somewhere hot and wet and he’s fully encouraged to be having dirty thoughts. He leans forward and licks Danny’s neck. It’s salty. 

Danny jerks, Steve almost gets his nose bashed in, and then Steve has backed off enough and Danny has turned so that they can look each other in the eye, and Danny’s sink down once again, and then he’s touching. Steve’s hip, his ribcage, just shy of his nipple. Steve only realizes his rhythm has faltered when Brooke makes a high sighing noise and moves her own hips more insistently than just the little roll to meet him that she’s been doing. Danny notices and touches Steve’s ass, as if to spur him back into action. It’s far too light to force him to do anything, more of an exploratory trail of butterfly fingers than anything else, but it works. By God, it works.

“Thank God,” Brooke says, and Steve grins at her, and it seems to catch Danny’s attention.

Next thing he knows, Danny is reeling him in by the scruff of his neck and kissing him. He’s kissing Danny back, and this is the opposite of light or hesitant or practical. It’s scorching hot and blazing and a little crazy, and insistent, and Danny licks the roof of his mouth and sucks Steve’s tongue like he wants to eat him, like Steve might be a four course meal served up on a silver platter, or maybe just a miraculous pizza without pineapple. Steve burns and snaps his hips harder without any remaining thought for doing it artfully and someone is moaning a frankly embarrassing amount and it might be him or it might be Brooke, and then he’s coming, and he has to get one hand around Danny’s throat to force half an inch of distance between them so he can gasp for air.

Under him, Brooke has three fingers between her legs and is furiously rubbing her clit. He brings his own hand to hers in a daze but doesn’t really get to use it, because he’s uncoordinated and still shuddering when she clenches up around him and throws her head back and groans. Danny squeezes the base of Steve’s neck and it wrings everything out of him that he has.

He separates from Brooke, Danny stops trying to suffocate him, and they all end up sprawled on the bed, Steve in the middle this time. He has one hand on Brooke’s wrist and a shoulder pressing into Danny’s and he hasn’t felt this sated in eons, possibly ever. Having an orgasm punched out of him like that, after such a buildup, is enough to make him pretty incapable of doing anything but doze for a while.

At some point, Brooke gently picks up his hand to extract her arm and gets up, but he figures she knows what she’s doing and he doesn’t need to open his eyes for it. 

The next time he is pulled towards consciousness just before he drifts off completely, it’s because the toilet flushes. He raises his head to see Brooke emerge from the bathroom, to his surprise fully clothed. 

“I have to go,” she says at his look, while she’s tying her hair up into a pony tail. “Ben is dropping the kids off early tomorrow and I’m not going to risk getting stuck in morning traffic.”

“Oh,” he says, because that makes some kind of sense. He’d offer for her to spend the night, but evidently that ship has sailed. “That’s a shame.”

“Yeah.” She smiles and leans in for a kiss. It lands on his cheek through no fault of his. “I think the bed would be a little cramped anyway, don’t you?”

Danny doesn’t move except to flap a brief hand in acknowledgment without opening his eyes. “Sorry about that,” he says, but he sounds half asleep.

Brooke smiles wider. “Don’t be. Steve, I’ll call you, okay? I’ll let myself out.” Steve nods and she gives a last wave and then she’s out the bedroom door. She closes it behind herself with a soft snick. Steve stays propped up on his elbows for another moment listening to the creaking of the stairs and then the sounds of the front door, and then he stops being sure why he’s putting in the effort of not being horizontal and gives in to the demands of gravity.

“Did I just get dumped?” he wonders out loud.

“With a threesome?” Danny questions muzzily. That’s a nice way of looking at it. Not a bad way to go. “Worry about it tomorrow,” Danny advises, and then he rolls over right into Steve, his naked arm flopping across Steve’s naked chest. He yawns into Steve’s shoulder and within seconds, he seems to be even less than half awake.

Steve figures he’s comfortable and sated and has someone to snuggle with, so he might as well follow Danny’s advice, just this once. He drops a kiss to the top of Danny’s head and lets himself tumble and skid and drift off to sleep.


End file.
